


【Undertale】SF和平车（兼第一集）

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611





	【Undertale】SF和平车（兼第一集）

Sans不是没有想过Frisk会有交男朋友的一天。自从她带领怪物重获太阳之后，已经过了8个年头。她也从一个小女孩，变成一位不能再以“Kiddo”称呼的淑女。善解人意的性格，美丽的外表，能够在怪物大使和学业之间游刃有余的能力，让她渐渐成为众人目光所在之处。  
他不止一次听到，四周的人类男性对她的赞叹和心思。要不是他们怪物的存在吓退了大多数无关人士，对Frisk下手的人肯定会更多。事实上，尽管他们一直刻意围绕在Frisk身边，也已经有一个人类男性成功接近Frisk，还成功成为他的好友。  
——但你又是以什么立场说这些话呢？  
小小的烦人声音在脑海中响起。  
“Sans！你怎么喝这么多？”  
头骨慢慢变重，但是内心的烦躁依然挥之不去。他睁开眼眶，往客厅中被追星捧月般包围，和人类男性尽情对舞的Frisk一看，烦躁猛地转为漆黑的烈焰，肆虐在他整个躯体中。  
Papyrus和Undyne看到Sans死命灌酒，都不往劝导：  
“捏，Sans，你不要喝那么多！”  
“对，你这骷髅今晚到底发生什么事了？”  
“…我没事。”  
她已经慢慢地有“自己的”交际圈，和怪物亲密相处的那段时间将会成为她过去的一段回忆。与她一起携手前进的人，将不会有他们的存在。  
——你，曾经有和她携手前进过吗？  
一道闪光，突然划破Sans渐渐变得混沌的思索。在地底的时候，由于Frisk那过于出色的表现，他很少会为Toriel的承诺费心。他真正和她共处的时间，就只有那两场单方面的约会，以及最后长廊里的审判而已。他们之间的交流，远比Papyrus，Undyne，Alphys他们的来得少。  
他从来没有真正聆听过Frisk的话语。  
所以哪怕來到地上，他和她之間的關係，也和其他怪物沒什麽分別。  
——真是活該。  
模糊之間，Sans將酒一飲而盡。

“捏，Sans，你应该回到自己房间去打盹。”  
“不行了，他已经完全醉了。”  
“Frisk，今晚让他留在你这没问题吧？”  
“哦，好的。你们路上小心。”  
随着一众怪物和人类离去，Frisk的别墅转眼间就只剩下她和喝得大醉的Sans。  
“Sans，能够动吗？”  
“呃呜。”Frisk不知道Sans是不是能够听到自己的声音。  
“你能够把解酒茶喝了吗？”Frisk扶起了Sans，然后把一杯解酒茶塞到他手中。“假如你觉得好一点了，那就到二楼客房去睡吧。”  
Frisk看着Sans紧闭的眼眶，难以判断他到底有没有将自己的话听进去。过了好一会，她确定对方大概是睡着了，无奈地把醒酒茶拿开，然后将Sans的袜子脱掉，让他侧躺在沙发上。将自己的外套当被子给他盖上之后，Frisk关了客厅的灯就去洗澡了。  
Frisk没有见到，在她离开之后，睡在沙发上的Sans，睁开了眼睛。漆黑之中，蓝色的眼睛发出异样的光芒。

洗完澡的Frisk用浴巾围住自己离开了浴室。当她打开房间的灯，顿时吓了一跳——Sans坐在了她的床铺上，不知道拿着什么东西在看。  
“Sans！你怎么会在这里？”Frisk突然想起自己全身上下只有一条浴巾，顿时满脸通红：“还有，赶快离开我的房间！就算你醉了，也不能随意进女性的房间，知道了吗？”  
“kid…不对…Frisk，你和那个人类还真是亲密，对吧？还想一起到外国？”  
坐立不安的Frisk这才抬头一看，Sans手中拿着的不是别的东西，而是她的手机。此刻Sans也不再拨弄她的手机，站了起来用黑色的眼眶瞪视着她。  
“Sans？”Frisk第一次见到这样的Sans。不，这不是第一次，以前她在MTT度假村的时候曾经见过一次。  
——“你知道假如她没说那句话会发生什么事吗？……你会横尸此地……”  
在那之后，Sans马上变回平时一派轻松的模样，说他只是在开玩笑。  
不过，现在他完全没有开玩笑的意思。他一直用没有任何光亮的眼眶直视自己。  
他是认真的。  
Frisk想不出自己做了任何激怒Sans的事，百思不得其解之下，她只能拖延时间。  
也许她还要尝试一下逃走。  
“我和Sunny只是去公干而已，部长要我们到美国那里视察一下情况。没什么别的意思。”  
“Sunny？你们之间还起了昵称？”Sans看起来更生气了，他站了起来走向Frisk。

Frisk不知道自己在想什么，或者她什么都没在想。在地底锻炼出来的危机意识驱使下，她转身跑向自己的房门。她的手伸出，正要碰到门把——  
她的身体突然被“某种力量”抓到，全身上下仿佛被挂上了大量的负重。跌倒在地上的Frisk觉得自己现在连动一根手指都十分困难。她勉力支撑自己的身体，在松脱的浴巾之下，本该是赤红的灵魂正闪烁着幽幽的蓝光。  
作为Papyrus的兄弟，Sans理所当然地能够使用“蓝色攻击”。  
——但是这突然增加的重力又是怎么回事？  
“你还想逃跑？跑到哪里去？‘Sunny’身边吗？”Sans的声音似嘲弄，亦似愤怒。  
愤怒，对谁？  
“Sans，你今晚真的很不妥…你喝醉了。”Frisk隐隐觉得，要是不制止Sans，事情将会往一个无法挽回的方向发展。她并不希望这样的事发生。  
“不，我没有醉——至少没有完全醉。”Sans左眼蓝光一闪，Frisk就这样被传送到床上。  
“现在所有的行动，都是基于我的想法，我的…欲望。”Sans也将自己传送到床上——就在Frisk的上方。这下Frisk就是再迟钝也知道Sans的意图了。

就在自己的床铺上，蓝色外套的骷髅将她栓住。左边眼睛的光芒仿佛炽热跳动的火焰，欲将她完全焚烧。而两人之间的空位，灰色的怪物灵魂异常明亮，招引着Frisk被染上属于他主人蓝色的灵魂。  
——为什么会这样？  
“你的表情好像在说…为什么会变成这样呢。”  
Sans用手拨弄了一下Frisk的发碎，然后顺着她的脸颊一直摸到她的锁骨，仿佛在抚摸一样脆弱的珍品，沉重的呼吸吹到了她的鼻尖。  
——不！这不该发生的！  
内心的声音强烈反抗，但话语却无法从嘴巴说出。Frisk眼睁睁地看着Sans缓慢地拉下那遮遮掩掩的碍事浴巾。  
Sans这一下子完全明白为什么那些人类会说女人引人犯罪了，失去遮盖的浴巾随意地落下。Frisk刚刚成熟，还没完全摆脱少女青涩的身躯完全展现在Sans的眼前。  
又或者是因为对方是Frisk？只有她才能让自己完全失去引以为傲的理性和自制能力。  
他入迷地欣赏着柔软的胸脯以及平坦白嫩的小腹，指骨尝试着抓了抓Frisk胸前的小粉点。意料之外的力度与冰冷让Frisk倒抽了一口气。  
“嘶！”  
“Frisk？弄痛你了？抱歉…这不是我的本意。”Sans似乎真的很抱歉，他苦恼地绕了绕头。神态…比较接近原来的他了？就在Frisk燃起一点希望的时候，Sans又说话了：“我保证，接下来我会尽量温柔一点的。”  
“Sans！你…这样不对！解除你的魔法！现在停下来我可以当什么事都没有发生……”  
“当什么事都没有发生？”Sans重复了一次Frisk的话，然后把Frisk拉起抱在怀中。他的手捏着Frisk的下巴说到：“你知不知道，我现在都在后悔当初在地底‘什么都没做’，白白放走了那么多本该在你身边的时光？”  
Frisk不知道Sans到底在说什么。对Frisk来说，今晚的Sans是那么的难以理解，比平时的他更难触摸。  
Sans俯下身在她的额头轻轻地吻了一下，然后在Frisk下意识抬头时顺势封住了她的嘴唇。湿润黏腻的水声和两人的呼吸交缠在一起，Frisk感觉到Sans的舌头在自己的口腔中肆意索取，没有放过任何一处地方。  
这个吻对Sans来说，是探索跟掠夺；但是对Frisk来说就是一场折磨。从未跟其他人接吻过的Frisk突然遇上一个深入喉咙的舌吻，她只觉得肺部的空气不断被对方夺走。她想要推开Sans，但Sans的魔法似乎让她完全无力化了。  
——不，不仅仅是这样……她其实…  
Frisk好不容易等到Sans结束这个吻的时候。不知道他是有意还是无意，两人的嘴角拉出了一条银白色丝线。  
“还想继续反抗？”Sans看到茫然看着上空的Frisk，胸口中原本因为和她接吻而微微冷却下来的火焰再次复燃。  
——你就这么抗拒我吗？

也许是悲愤，也许是绝望。各种情感一下子挣脱了枷锁，使得Sans成为了名副其实的…怪物。Sans左眼快速闪过黄蓝相间的光芒，Frisk又重新摔回床上。  
“痛！”Frisk想要用手支撑着起来，才发现自己双手，被一团蓝色的魔法固定在床头处。  
“Sans！为什么你非得这样子不可？”  
“……”  
Sans没有回答，他脱下了衣服跟裤子，再将Frisk的大腿打开。冰冷的指骨摸上了Frisk的私处。  
“等等…停下！Sans！”  
Frisk双手使劲晃动，但是束缚的魔法异常牢固，她的努力只是让床铺多了几声“咯吱咯吱”的抗议。望着Sans胯间偌大的蓝色，Frisk不可控制地产生了恐惧…和羞涩。  
她不知道为什么到了这个地步她还会羞涩！  
Sans没有马上进攻，而是先让手指慢慢滑入裂缝摸索。伴随着手指的活动，Frisk明显觉得自己小腹出现了一股暖流，下身不可控地变得湿润。  
“嗯…呜……”明明已经紧紧合上双唇，苦闷的声音还是漏了出来。  
“所以…你准备好了？”  
Frisk没有回答，只是疲倦地合上了眼睛。  
——罢了。

当Sans进入Frisk的身体时，Frisk的肉壁无视了主人的意愿，紧紧地吸住了他。  
——他和那个人类没有进行到这一步。  
在这方面领先了别人鼓舞了Sans，使得他的抽送更加快速了。他是她的第一次，这将会成为无法磨灭的事实。他将会在Frisk的精神和肉体上刻下独属于他的印记。  
“嗯！…快出去！”尽管Frisk拼命压抑，但因为情动而萌生的娇喘却哪是未经人事的她能够掌控的？潮红的脸颊加上眼边挂着的点点泪珠，以及不知道是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟，Sans觉得这简直是最棒的邀请。  
“Frisk，你知不知道现在的你有多诱人？”Sans舔去了Frisk的泪水：“你也感受到了吧？我对你的爱意。”  
“不，这不是你…”Frisk觉得自己快发疯了。赤裸身体让感知更加敏锐，她感受到Sans进入她身体的每一下摩擦，也感觉到跟她连在一起的那一部分的灼热与胀大。  
她希望这一切能够尽快结束。  
平日充满决心的Frisk，现在只能祈祷夜晚的过去。  
“要是我是你，我会乖乖地配合。”Sans的声音带着喘息，但是他的动作却丝毫不见倦意：“我们怪物是由魔法构成的，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
Frisk虽然快要迷失在情欲之中，但她本能地对于Sans接下来的话语感到恐惧。  
“魔法直接跟我们的灵魂链接，这意味着我在得到满足之前是不会停止的。”灰色的怪物灵魂异常的明亮。  
“不要抵抗，跟我一起堕入地狱吧。”

——他们正在沉沦。  
在失神之际，Frisk如此想到。身体明明处于高潮的颤抖，但是灵魂却好像脱离了肉体。也许这样说并不准确，因为她真正的“灵魂”正受到Sans的控制，已经失去的自主能力。  
Frisk如同人偶般回应了Sans的吻。在已经放弃挣扎的现在，她无法反抗、无法逃离，连表露情绪都已经做不到。  
——无关情感、亦无关她的意志。  
Sans结束了深吻，转移至Frisk柔软白嫩的胸脯上轻轻咬了一下。骷髅没有嘴唇，因此他选择以反复细咬的方式留下自己的印记。  
下身撕裂般的痛楚，以及敏感处被玩弄的吞咬让Frisk的身躯微微的颤抖，泪珠从眼角轻轻滑下。  
——只是单纯肉欲的结合。  
灼热的浊流激射在Frisk的体内，她双腿缠上了Sans的身体。明明肉体的兴奋达到了顶端，但占据精神的确是一种凌迟般的羞辱。  
“你真漂亮，Frisk。”这句平日时常听到的恭维，现在带给她的就只有挥之不去的耻辱。随着这句赞叹，Sans的手摸遍了她的每一个角落。  
“无论是哪一部分……不要让别人看到，好吗？”  
Frisk合起双眼，不去看、也不去理会那骷髅在她上身留下的一道道齿痕——这一代表了她和一个怪物结合的烙印。  
这超出了种族之间的禁忌到底意味着什么，Frisk并不完全明白。但是身上以及灵魂的痕迹却告诉她，她已经无法回归常人应有的轨迹。  
正常的恋爱、婚姻、生子，一切一切都被眼前的骷髅摧毁了。  
就在这一晚，Frisk作为人类的步伐，完全脱轨了。

醒来的时候，Frisk觉得全身莫名的酸痛，下身的湿腻更让她心生不悦。然后，窗外的凉风吹过，她才发现自己赤身裸体地被Sans抱着。  
——所以她就这样和Sans度过了一晚？  
她活动了一下双手——魔法似乎在Sans睡着之后就失去了作用，然后轻手轻脚地从Sans的怀抱中走出。  
看着Sans一如以往的睡颜，Frisk却无法再用之前的目光看待。  
——为什么她会在这种糟糕透顶的情况察觉自己的心意？她喜欢着Sans。  
但是她完全无法接受他的行为。她到现在依然无法将昨晚的野兽跟Sans联系在一起。  
而且，在经过这很不愉快的一晚后，她还能保持这种喜欢吗？  
他喜欢她？还是只是单纯肮脏的欲望和占有欲？假如是其他人的话，Frisk可以毫不犹豫地将那人交给警方处理。但是Sans……  
没有经过良好休息的Frisk无法理清自己的内心，拖着沉重的步伐，她换好衣服走出了卧室。  
——可以肯定的是，她暂时不会想再跟这个骷髅独处一室了。


End file.
